1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an inductor and a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inductor serves to induce voltage in proportion to current change. The inductor may include a coil, a bobbin on which the coil is wound, and a core arranged inside the bobbin to guide magnetic flux generated by the coil.
A transformer may be configured by arranging a pair of inductors having the above-described configuration in parallel such that the coils wound on the two inductors have different numbers of turns.